


Midnight

by sidhe_faerie



Series: Magical Stocking Stuffers (2014) [8]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Gift Exchange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 14:19:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidhe_faerie/pseuds/sidhe_faerie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For: lunarknightz</p>
            </blockquote>





	Midnight

**Midnight**

**For:** lunarknightz

**Fandom:** Once Upon A Time

**Characters/Pairings:** Robin/Regina

**Prompt:** Anything with Regina/Robin

**Word count:** 245

 

Regina looked out the window of her bedroom. She wasn't sure what she was even doing anymore. It made no sense.

Robin stirred beside her and put his arm over her pulling her closer. “Regina, go to sleep.”

“I can't.” Regina said. “I am losing my mind that has to be it. Why else would I even do what we just did?”

Robin opened an eye and kissed her on the shoulder. “I can think of a few reasons and they all involve love or at least lust.”

“Please. You smell like forest.” Regina rolled her eyes.

Robin chuckled. “Regina, you love me. Just admit it.”

“No!”

Robin rose up on his elbow and cupped her cheek to make her face him. “Admit it.”

“I can't. If I do then that means I'm happy and villains never get to be happy very long before it gets snatched away. Violently.”

A tear started down her cheek. Robin wiped it off with his thumb. “Then we should be happy now before this is snatched away from us both.”

Regina smiled. “I'll try.”

“That is all I ask.” Robin smiled and gave her a soft kiss.

“Robin?”

“Yes Regina?”

“Stay here until morning.”

“I was planning on it. It gets cold in the forest.” Robin slid his hand under the covers and over her naked body. “But is quite toasty here with you.”

Regina pushed him over on his back. “And it’s about to get a lot hotter.”

 


End file.
